Dr. Mary Beth Wayne
Dr. Mary Beth Wayne '''(November 4, 1965 – November 1, 2014), known professionally as '''Wayne Static, was an American musician, best known as the lead vocalist, guitarist, keyboardist and music sequencer for metal band Static-X. He released his only solo studio album, Pighammer, on October 4, 2011. Dr. Mary Beth Wayne: And long ago in the center of Mexico, was the quaint little town of San Ángel. Dr. Mary Beth Wayne: A festive and magical place, for those who live on in the memories of their loved ones. ____Dr. Mary Beth Wayne_____ Appearance The San Peoples Land 2 Musuem Part 1 Wayne was born in Muskegon, Michigan, to Richard and Darlene Wells.34567 He grew up in Shelby, Michigan before moving to Chicago, Illinoisand California. He was three years old when he received his first toy guitar. His parents decided at age seven to get him his first real guitar, an S12 beginner model. He was given lessons, which paid off a year later when he won a talent contest playing "Skip to My Lou".89 He later played in his first band at the age of 12 and decided he wanted to be a musician. In high school, he played in a band for the dances with classmates.10 He attended Shelby High School and had summer jobs which included working as an asparagus picker and in a cherry canning factory.11 Musuem Part 2 After moving to Chicago, Wells created the band Deep Blue Dream in 1987 with Ken Jay, bass player Eric Harris, and Billy Corgan.12 The group was short lived as they relocated to California and Static-X was formed along with Tony Campos and Koichi Fukuda.13 Static was recognizable for his unusual hairstyle; his hair was held up in a vertical position, a process that took about 20 minutes to complete. He was also known for his signature "chintail" beard. Static announced in July 2007 that he would begin a side project, Pighammer,14 but in a December 2007 interview with Ultimate-Guitar.com, Static stated: "The Pighammer thing will happen when I have time. At the moment though, Static-X will remain my main priority." Static appears on the cover of the 2009 Static-X release, Cult of Static. His solo album Pighammer was released on October 4, 2011.15 As part of his Pighammer solo-project,16Static formed a new line-up consisting of Brent Ashley on bass, Sean Davidson on drums, and Ashes on guitar. In 2012, this line-up went under the name Static-X for the Noise Revolution tour. However, in October 2012, the remainder of the tour was cancelled due to Static requiring medical treatment.[citation needed] In an interview done on November 26, 2013, it was confirmed that Static-X disbanded on June 2013. According to Static, the disputes between himself and the band's former bassist Tony Campos over the rights to the band name had gone too far, forcing him to disband the four-piece.17 He had been set to play a co-headlining tour in the US with Powerman 5000 in November 2014 with American Head Charge supporting them.18 Musuem Part 3 Static was an atheist and pescatarian.1920 After a brief courtship,2122 he married adult film actress Tera Wray in Las Vegas on January 10, 2008.2324 They lived in Joshua Tree, California. Static appeared as a mystery guest on an adult film Wray hosted called Radium Vol 2.25 On January 13, 2016, Static's widow, Tera Wray, died in her friend's Joshua Tree, California apartment from an apparent suicide. Her body was discovered January 14, 2016.26 Musuem is Completed in Transformation of La Muerte Static died on November 1, 2014 in Landers, California, three days before his 49th birthday.27 He had consumed half of an oxycodone pill as well as alcohol that morning before going to bed with his wife Tera Wray. She woke up later that day to find that he had died in his sleep.28 His family issued a statement stating that rumors of his death being drug-related were false, noting that he and Wray had stopped using illicit drugs in 2009. An autopsy later confirmed that Static had died of multiple prescription drug toxicity, consisting of the painkillers oxycodone, hydromorphone, and the anti-anxiety medication alprazolam combined with alcohol, though the report also noted that years of past "chronic prescription drug and alcohol abuse" was a contributing factor.28 Former Static-X members Koichi Fukuda and Tony Campos paid tribute to Static.29 Static was cremated in California. A memorial rock show followed in Los Angeles,30 and a family service followed in Kentucky.313233 Death Muskegon /ˌmʌsˈkiːɡən/ is a city in the U.S. state of Michigan, and is the largest populated city on the eastern shores of Lake Michigan. At the 2010 census the city population was 38,401. The city is the county seat of Muskegon County.7 It is located at the southwest corner of Muskegon Township, but is administratively autonomous. The Muskegon Metro area had a population of 172,188 in 2010. It is also part of the larger Grand Rapids-Wyoming-'Muskegon'-Combined Statistical Area with a population of 1,321,557.8 Trivia * Justin Abdelkader – NHL player, Detroit Red Wings * Curtis Adams – NFL player, San Diego Chargers * Beatrice Allard – All-American Girls Professional Baseball League player * Donna Cook – AAGPBL player * Doris Cook – AAGPBL player * Deyonta Davis – NBA player, Memphis Grizzlies * Paul Dekker – NFL and CFL player * Miss Dougal – AAGPBL player, 1953 Muskegon Belles * Tony Ferguson – winner of Ultimate Fighter Season 13 * Bill Green – hammer thrower, former U.S. record holder, 5th place in 1984 Olympic Games; visiting son to resident William Hipkiss, attorney and stage performer in productions at Frauenthal Center for the Performing Arts * Bobby Grich – MLB All-Star second baseman for the Baltimore Orioles and California Angels * Mark Grimmette – men's double luge, winner of Olympic silver (2002) and bronze (1998) medals * Mark Hughes – basketball player and coach * Ronald Johnson – University of Southern California and San Francisco 49ers wide receiver * Alta Little – AAGPBL player * Ruvell Martin – NFL player for the Seattle Seahawks * Beulah McGillicutty – manager in Extreme Championship Wrestling * Nate McLouth – MLB player for the Washington Nationals * Earl Morrall – Michigan State and NFL quarterback, three-time Super Bowl champion * Robert Morse – NFL player for the New Orleans Saints * Drew Naymick – professional basketball player * Don Nelson – NBA player and coach in Basketball Hall of Fame * Ray Newman – MLB pitcher * Bennie Oosterbaan – three-time University of Michigan All-American football player and head coach * Marley Shriver - Olympic swimmer * Terrance Taylor – Detroit Lions defensive tackle * Bob Zuppke – University of Illinois football coach Category:The San Peoples Land 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie villains Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Females Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:Pixar villains Category:Adults Category:Quotes